


Evil Gone Wrong

by White Queen Writes (fhartz91)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Narrative, head canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/White%20Queen%20Writes
Summary: Aziraphale gets it in his head that he can fall to be with Crowley and still do good. In the end, the outcome is disastrously 'good'.





	Evil Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in narrative form, but I can totally see this as a larger, more fleshed-out fic that I may attempt in the near future. Let me know if that's a concept that interests any of you. :)

There comes a time when Aziraphale, in an effort to be with Crowley on a less complicated level, tries to fall. He weighs the pros and cons and decides that, at heart, he’ll still be himself, with his same core values – like Crowley. Besides, since Hell doesn’t really keep tabs on Crowley much anymore, if Aziraphale fell, they’d probably overlook it. Crowley has blessed people before. Aziraphale still will, too.

It’s all very logical.

So he goes on a random temptation spree, telling no one about his master plan. But without Hell’s commands (via Crowley) to guide him, he’s kind of a disastrous ‘demon’.

Actually, he ends up unintentionally doing an excessive amount of good.

He puts sloth into the mind of one person who looks busy and important, racing to get to somewhere, only to find out that they were actually an arsonist racing to start an apartment fire, which was now deterred since they decided to go home and binge watch _Orange is the New Black_ (illegally, of course, which is how they get arrested later on).

He puts the temptation of greed into another person’s mind, which causes them to liquidate their assets, moving overseas money back to their account in London, eager to see the monetary value of their main account sky rocket. However, this person had been hiding their wealth in order to avoid child support and alimony payments to their spouse. The new influx of money triggered an audit of their accounts, and now that person, as well, is in prison, with their funds going (through legal loopholes) into the hands of their ex and children.

Trying to do the worst of the worst, he broke down and put the temptation of lust in the mind of one meek, shy looking man coming out of an X-rated bookshop. This one in particular nearly broke him until the man went feral, chasing down a prostitute who ended up being an undercover officer, which, of course, led to his arrest, and the discovery of three teenagers he’d been holding captive in his home.

On and on, his attempts go this way until, in the end, he gets a rousing commendation from Heaven for thwarting so much Evil. When Crowley asks him what that’s all about, Aziraphale confesses, reluctantly, as to what he was trying to accomplish. Crowley is touched, of course, beyond words, that Aziraphale would try to do that for him, and he’s incredibly proud of the temptations he came up with on his own.

Of course, considering how it all turns out in the end, he also never lets him live it down.


End file.
